Through the Eyes of a Puppy
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: True, the first half of episode six was touching and all, but what about through the puppy's eyes?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kannazuki no Miko.

Ha, I don't even know why I did this. I'm usually over in the Mai Hime section. Oh well, it was a little fun poking at the series for good laughs. Warning, the puppy uses sarcasm so if you don't like -or don't understand- sarcasm, then you might or might not like this fic. Please read and review!

"[words]" - human talking

"_[words]_" - dog talking (dogs can't be understood by humans)

"_**[words]**_" emphasis on dog's words

* * *

A yip came from behind the rosebush as the dog came bounding through the leaves, flowers and thorns, _"Quit following me!"_

Both of the girls gasped, looking at each other.

The puppy ran towards Chikane, _"Okay, you,"_ the puppy scampered back and jumped into Himeko's arms, _"Tell this woman that she's going the wrong way. Honestly, it's like she doesn't listen."_

"_W-whoa!"_ Himeko held out the puppy to Chikane, _"Be careful not to drop me! I bruise easily."_

The puppy squirmed slightly before sniffing Chikane. It licked the girl's cheek, _"Good, now that I have your attention, can you __**please**__ tell this girl to stop following me!"_

After Chikane was finally able to compose herself once more, she handed the puppy back, _"Wait, what're you doing? I'm not going back with her!"_

"It has a collar on, so I think it's lost," Himeko explained as she hugged the Shiba Inu puppy to her chest.

"No, no. I **distinctly** remember that I was going to the bathroom. When I was done, you popped up outta nowhere and chased after me, saying something about 'helping me get home,' even though I was trying to tell you I was okay."

"I see."

Himeko lifted the dog to her face, "I think he's from around here."

"_No dip, Sherlock. I'm from the house I was peeing in front of before you so rudely chased me down the street."_ The puppy frowned. (Well, dogs don't have distinctive facial expressions, but if you could tell them apart, you could see that this one was frowning.) _"And who're you calling a 'he'? Do you, or do you not see lack of dingaling between my legs!"_

Himeko got up, holding the puppy firmly to her torso, "I'll search around a bit more."

"_Wait, no! Oh, God! You, black-haired woman! Do something!"_

"See you," Himeko started to walk away.

"Hold on," Chikane stood up. The blonde stopped and turned around.

"_Yes! There really is a God! Thank you, savior with black hair!"_

"I'll look into it. If it's close, I think I can find out who he belongs to easily enough."

"_What? No! You're supposed to be on my side! … And I'm a girl, darnit!"_

"Really?" Himeko smiled, "Thank you! Um…" She started to fidget, not knowing the other girl's name.

"Real smooth there."

"Himemiya Chikane."

"Thank you, Chikane-chan!" Himeko beamed.

"'Chikane-…chan'?" Chikane looked surprised by this.

"Should I not?"

"Aren't you both forgetting something here?"

"No, it's fine." Chikane smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, umm…?"

"Ah, I'm Himeko. Kurusugawa Himeko."

"_And I'm Kiyomi. Great, now that we all know each other,"_ The puppy started to lick, trying to get their attention, _"Can we go now? __**Please**__?"_

"And they're still following me."

"Then he stopped all the sudden, and dropped the cup he was holding." Himeko continued her story as the three continued to walk.

"Oh well, at least we're going in the right direction this time. Now, if only I could get the blonde woman to stop talking…"

"I see."

"Apparently, you see a lot. (Is that all she can say?)"

"And then—oh! I'm sorry!" Himeko stopped and turned around, "I'm rambling."

"Really? We haven't noticed." The puppy, now known as Kiyomi, continued to walk, "Maybe if I'm quite enough, they won't see me walk away."

"It's fine. Your stories are interesting."

"Don't encourage her!"

"Really? That's the first time anyone's ever said that to me."

"Gee, I wonder why? Oh wait, maybe it's because you put them to sleep half-way through the story!"

"I kinda feel awkward about it." And with that, Himeko started to walk once more, a curious -but not showing it- Chikane following behind her again. "Because I usually don't talk this much."

"Well, don't we feel special."

Himeko looked over her shoulder, "I'm usually more of a quiet person."

"… Okay, now I **know** you're lying."

"I'm the same way. I usually don't have a chance to walk like this with anyone," Chikane answered.

"Really?"

"Argh! I can't take all this senseless dialogue anymore!" The puppy started to run until she tripped into a puddle of mud, letting out a surprised yelp. "… Smooth, Kiyomi, real smooth. So much for your quiet escape."

Kiyomi continued to trip while trying to get up, getting mud all over her fur. This image could easily be mistaken by 'playing in the mud' by a human's point of view.

"Hey!" Himeko started to run over, followed closely by Chikane.

"The last person I need help from is a long-winded, stalker woman." Kiyomi finally got her four feet steady.

"You're all muddy."

Kiyomi looked up at Himeko, giving her a dull stare. (The dog equivalent, at least.) "Thanks for stating the obvious."

Himeko started to reach down. "Oh no you don't." That's when the puppy then started to shake all the mud off, making it land on the two. "Ha! That's what you get for abducing me!"

They both shot up and Himeko noticed Chikane was all muddy. She took out a handkerchief, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what about you?"

Himeko smiled, "I'm fine. I was already muddy from before." Himeko reached over and started to clean off Chikane's cheek when they both froze in the spark of a romantic moment.

Kiyomi sat down and watched. "… I wasn't trying to start anything…"

A gust of wind blew them out of their trance, "Oh?" Himeko placed her handkerchief back into her pocket and took out a hair clip out of her pocket. She placed it in Chikane's hair, pushing back black bangs, "The wind is strong so you should put this on." Himeko smiled brightly, "You can keep that."

"Can this get **any** cheesier? (Wait, how did she 'oh so conveniently' have a hair clip in her pocket anyway?)"

"Mom!" Kiyomi yipped as she ran over and started to lick her mom's chin before rolling onto her back.

"Kiyo-chan!" The mother affectionately started to play with her pup, "Where have you been? I was so worried!"

"Mom! This one girl chased me down the road and wouldn't stop. She kept yelling for me to 'wait' because she wanted to 'help find my home'! I was already home and when she finally caught me, she started walking **in the wrong direction**!" Kiyomi continued to bark and yip, telling her tale, "And then this black haired girl started to follow me around as well. And then the talking. Oh, the **talking**! She wouldn't be quiet! It was like motor-mouth turned to the maximum level!"

The mother just nuzzled her puppy gently, "What did I say about straying outside the yard? Did I not warn you?"

"I swear I won't **ever** do it again!"

"Making Lady Himemiya do this, how terrible I am," The old lady started.

"Oh no, we were just—" Himeko was cut off by the old woman's bowing and apologizing to Chikane. Himeko looked over at Chikane with a bewildered expression and Chikane just answered with an apologetic one.

Himeko swallowed the awkward lump in her throat before looking to the older woman, "W-Well," She started, trying to change the subject, "May I come back to see the puppy again?"

Time seemed to stop as Kiyomi looked over to the two girls with wide eyes, "**They're coming back!**"


End file.
